U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,314, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a bow light assembly for water craft including light transmitting means at the rear face thereof and arranged to transmit rays from the light source for the front lens to indicate to the operator when the bow light assembly is operating. This invention additionally provides a means for orienting and establishing the proper position of the separate green and red lenses when the light is originally assembled and additionally at re-assembly when the light has been opened for replacement of its internal light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,866, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a navigation light assembly for a marine craft including a base mountable to a deck or other suitable surface of a marine craft, a hemispherical lens which is sealingly attached to an interior wall in the base to form a water-tight space for containing a lightbulb and electrical contacts, and a cap which is attached to the base to securely capture the lens therebetween. A reflector disposed within the water-tight space of behind the lightbulb redirects light outward from the back of the assembly to provide efficient utilization of light emitted from the lightbulb to achieve better visibility of the light from a greater distance using a smaller lightbulb and light assembly. The efficient utilization of light from the lightbulb is further improved by employing a hemispherical Fresnel lens which focuses light along the horizon. The light assembly is easily mounted to the deck and assembled, and is free of exposed fasteners used to attach the assembly to the deck of a marine craft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,109, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an all-round marine navigation light which generally limits the direction of light transmission to a selected angle above and a selected angle below a plane in which light transmission is to be generally directed. The navigation light generally includes a base defining a light limiting perimeter wall, a circumferential lens which allows light transmission in all directions of the selected plane, the lens being secured to the base, a cap defining a downwardly projecting light limiting perimeter wall, the cap being secured to the lens, and the upwardly and downwardly projecting perimeter walls blocking light transmission through lower and upper portions of the circumferential lens, respectively, to generally limit the direction of light transmission to a relatively narrow band generally within and/or adjacent to a selected plane. Also disclosed is an all-round marine navigation light having a light assembly, a connector configured for attachment to a pole, and the light assembly being attached to the connector through an articulated joint, whereby the orientation of the marine navigation light can be adjusted with respect to the connector to facilitate mounting of the light to a variety of sloped surfaces while generally limiting the direction of light transmission to a relatively narrow band generally within and/or adjacent to a selected plane.